Consumers commonly obtain home access to digitized content such digitized motion pictures by renting medium storing the digitized content. For example, a consumer will obtain Digital Video Discs (DVDs) that store the desired 15 digital content. The DVD provider must then warehouse a substantial number of DVDs to satisfy the varied needs of consumers.
Because of the required warehousing, a DVD provider faces substantial costs to maintain and organize their DVD inventory. It would be far more convenient for the DVD provider to simply burn the desired DVD upon an order from a consumer. The DVD provider would then merely need to stock blank discs and burn them with retrieved content from a centralized or distributed database storing the digital content. However, content providers such as studios are quite reluctant to allow their content to be stored in such a database due to piracy and other unauthorized access.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for secure digital content distribution systems.